


Maker Help Me

by anonyhex



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Fantasizing, Forbidden Lust, Incest, Jealousy, Kink Meme, Masturbation, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest, Sister Complex, Unrequited Lust, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonyhex/pseuds/anonyhex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver can't stand his perfect, beloved sister. And he can't stand the lust she causes in him. So he finally relieves himself while watching her sleeping. Kink meme fill from several years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maker Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: Carver wanks it off to his brother/sister. Because his rivalry does little to mask the love, respect, and complete and utter attraction he has for his sibling.
> 
> Fill from the Dragon Age Kink Meme I wrote about five years ago. I'm hoping to write more soon so I thought I'd post this up!
> 
> Also I swear I write more than just incest smut.

He'd known for a long time now that his sister would drive him mad. She was too damn perfect, and everything he could never be--father's brilliant mage pupil, a listening ear for Bethany when she had terrifying jaunts in the Fade in her dreams, and mother's obvious favorite, particularly now that her "little girl" was gone. His bitterness had been growing more and more ever since they'd left Kirkwall--she was picking up contacts left and right, meeting new friends (including that beautiful Dalish elf--who seemed immediately attracted to his sister, of course)....and he was still in her shadow.  
And worst of all...they shared a room together. Gamlen's tiny hovel didn't have room to allow the siblings some privacy, even if they were far too old to be crammed into a room together. But it would be fine, their uncle rationalized. They were siblings, after all. They wouldn't _do_ anything.

No, no they wouldn't. He'd taken care that the older Hawke wouldn't know how badly he _wished_ they would...

One night, it grew too much for him. As he slept on a mat on the floor, trying to force himself to sleep, he could hear his sister's breath change ever-so-slightly. Somehow in the middle of the night, she'd rolled closer to him--still far enough away to not touch, but close enough that he could feel her warm breath brush against his face. As he forced himself to lay on his back and stare at the ceiling, he could hear her make a small, vocal sound that almost sounded like a moan.

Was she in the damn Fade again? Wandering into erotic dreams and Desire demons lusting for her as much as everyone she met did?

He made the mistake of turning on his side to face her--and that's how he saw it. Her night-shift had shifted in her sleep and revealed to his eyes one perfect, pert breast, her hardened pink nipple pointing in his direction as if to taunt him. How desperately he wanted to reach over and grab it, to feel her soft skin in his hands, to make that quickening breath and small vocal noises much more than just a reaction to her travels in the fade but a reaction to his touch...

He could feel himself harden against the cloth of his sleep-pants. No. No, he couldn't give into his desire like this. It would just shame him more, make his sister even more disgusted with him if she knew...

But that BREAST. Was she a deep enough sleeper that he could hike up her skirt and see more of her leg? Even, if he pulled it a little higher, her mound? He imagined bearing her to his eyes completely, but with her fully awake and aware and _willing_ , offering herself to him and allowing him for once in his life to completely dominate her...

He groaned, the tightness in his pants only increasing. He couldn't take this anymore. He NEEDED release, one way or another. He pulled down the waistband of his pants and revealed his hardened cock to the cool air and shivered. What would she say if she saw him? Would she be disgusted? Tease him on his size? Would she be turned on, too? Take him in her mouth, or maybe between those perfect breasts...

He groaned and began to rub his cock in his hands, imagining all the dirty things he'd do to her if he could. He'd burry his face between her legs and make her squirm and moan and submit to him. (He gave himself a squeeze.) He'd throw her over the writing desk while their mother and uncle were out and nail her as she begged for it. (A shiver and a groan, and he picked up the speed of his hand, imagining her warmth surrounding him.) He'd have her on the ground on all fours, ass in the air like a Mabari hound and begging him to take her again and again. (He muttered "you'd beg for me" as his thumb brushed over the head of his cock.) He'd even allow that beautiful, sweet Merrill to get a turn--if she rode his cock while his sister sat on his face, reveling in the pleasure he gave them both as they pawed and kissed each other. (His hips twitched up. He was so close, his body was burning for release...) He would pound into her until she was exhausted and could bearly take it anymore, the pleasure overwhelming her until all she could do is whimper and moan his name...

It took effort not to cry out and give himself away when he came. He flipped back over onto his back the moment before his seed shot out, desperately trying to keep the mess on himself and not leave any evidence on the floor or--worse--her night clothes. As the last of his orgasm ebbed away, the dawning realization of what he done consumed him. He'd jerked off to his sister. He'd lusted after her breast no better than a peeping tom, and stared at her and imagined her in all sort of dirty positions and came to it like a perverted fool. Mother would be ashamed. Bethany--Maker bless her--would be horrified and disgusted. Hawke would have even more reason to despise him, and rightly.

He left his mat and quickly washed himself with the first cloth he could find, and told himself he would pretend it was nothing more than a dream. A week later, he gave into his weakness, paid a soverign at the Blooming Rose, and asked the first dark-haired whore he could find to call him "brother" as he took her to bed...


End file.
